Jenny Plant
Jenny Plant was born on 11th August 1994 to a Witch Mother and Wizard Father and was an only child. With her mother dying in childbirth and father drinking himself to death, Jenny was raised by her aunt. She was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry attending the school from 2005-2012. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and took a naturally shine to Herbology as well as Potions while she struggled with Charms and Astronomy. During her time at Hogwarts she became involved with the rediscovery of the artifacts of the Seven Sages at the end of the conflict between the Sage's Legacy and Order of Morgana. History Early Years Born as the only daughter of Naomi and Sean Plant, Jenny had a troubled upbringing with her mother dying through troubles due to childbirth and her father soon turned to alcohol to drown his grief. It meant from the age of two months old she was raised and cared for by Edith her mother's older sister in the wizard village of Wilmon's Carp, Hertfordshire. When she was three years old she attended her father's funeral, her aunt had told her that he had been in an unfortunate accent omitting that it was alcohol related. Jenny was raised with her mother talked about and discussed with her aunt promising when she went to Hogwarts that she'd be given her mother's wand (who had been her great grandmother's before that). Edith owned a shop where she'd sell ingredients for potion making and had Jenny working with her from a young age, when Jenny started taking an interest in the various herbs and magical plants she was only too happy to teach her niece as much as she could. This resulted in Jenny having an excellent knowledge of plants on her arrival at Hogwarts. When she went to Diagon Alley to buy her first year school supplies she met a young wizard named James Lord with the two becoming best friends. Hogwarts Years First Year Jenny was sorted in Hufflepuff on her arrival to Hogwarts. The sorting hat barely touched her head before the decision was made. Just prior to her second year, Jenny purchased a brown cat which she named Myribelle. Second Year TBA Third Year In her third year Jenny took up three additional subjects, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Fourth Year In her fourth year Jenny was successful in becoming an Animagus her form being a silver tabby cat with a black mark on the front left paw that looks like a whale. She registered with the Ministry of Magic shortly afterward. Unlike some in her year, she chose to remain at Hogwarts during her fourth year. Fifth Year TBA Sixth Year In her sixth year Jenny chose Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Charms for her N.E.W.Ts. Seventh Year TBA Physical Appearance Jenny has a Caucasian complexion, with long curly blonde hair and grey, stormy eyes. Jenny is just below average height and has a stocky build. Personality and Traits Loyal, hardworking, kind and trusting. These are the traits that best describe Jenny. Her loyalty is shown in her friendship with James as despite his desire to isolate himself she stays his best friend. Her desire to work hard could never be called into question, happy to stay behind after class to finish what needs completing and to go above and beyond what she is required to, she will work herself to the bone if she is not stopped. Her fatal flaw comes from her kind and trusting nature, she naively believes that a smile can melt even the hardest of hearts and make them her friend. With this she struggles to give up on people and will continue to try despite what abuse may come her way. A delightful friend to have, Jenny will never abandon any friend in need and will protect and defend them through their darkest times. She is a terrifying enemy to have especially if you have harmed her friends or family. Magical Abilities and Skills Given that from a young age she assisted her aunt with her potion supplies store it is no surprise that she is gifted with herbology as well as potions. If there is a potion to fix a solution and she has come across it either in reading or in her aunt's shop she will remember it and know how to brew it. Her advanced knowledge of these made these her natural subjects when she attended Hogwarts. She also proved herself somewhat skilled with transfiguration as in her fourth year she became an animagus, a silver tabby cat with a black mark on her front left paw looking like a whale. Possessions * 11 inch, Alder, Bone and Shell Wand. * Silver locket with pictures of her parents. * Valerian Potted Plant * Myribelle, Female Silver Tabby Cat (from second year) Relationships Jenny's best friend is James Lord while not in the same house share similar ideals. Jenny loves her aunt dearly and truly thinks of her like a mother. Jenny will happily makes friends with anyone who is friendly and will be loyal to them so long as they don't betray her. Etymology Jenny was originally a medieval English diminutive of Jane. Since the middle of the 20th century it has been primarily considered a diminutive of Jennifer. Plant is a variant spelling of Plante, is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and derives from the Olde English pre 7th Century "plante", the Middle English "plant", meaning a young tree or herb, and was originally given as a metonymic occupational name to a gardener, or planter of various shrubs and herbs. Job-descriptive surnames originally denoted the actual occupation of the namebearer, and later became hereditary. The surname first appears on record in the mid 13th Century (see below). Interesting earlier cognates appear as Ralph Plantebene (Norfolk, 1199), and Alice Planterose (Warwickshire, 1221). One Robert Plante was recorded in the Hundred Rolls of Cambridgeshire, which was dated 1273, and a William Plauntes appears in the 1275 Hundred Rolls of Norfolk. Ricardo Plant, noted in the Records of Ewelowe, Flintshire (1301), was an early bearer of the name in Wales, and Ranulf Plont, recorded circa 1383, is the earliest known ancestor of the Plant family of Macclesfield, Cheshire. Matthew Plant, who embarked for Virginia in July 1635, was one of the first to bring the name to the New World. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of William Plante, which was dated 1262, in the "Select Pleas of the Forest", Essex, during the reign of King Henry 111, known as "The Frenchman", 1216 - 1272. Surnames became necessary when governments introduced personal taxation. In England this was known as Poll Tax. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling. Her surname Plant signifies her love for herbology and nature. As plants are a part of nature it reflects her nurturing personality and her desire to grow as a person over her time at Hogwarts. Trivia * Jenny as a character was born from left over ideas from James Lord and Jack Randall however she has developed her own unique personality different from the other two. * Jenny's status as a Hufflepuff was never in doubt, her personality and the traits she valued most placed her straight in that house without question. * Jenny's wand core and patronus were inspired by her love for the beach. It also offers something unique to the character. * Jenny's nickname Potted Plant comes from her surname and her love of Herbology. Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Animagi